Content delivery networks rely on a variety of interconnected routers and caches for the delivery of their content to requesting users. Unfortunately, when a component in the delivery network fails, significant problems can occur in the management of resources to recover from the failure. There remains an ever-present need to gracefully handle delays caused by such component failures.
Furthermore, there remains an ever-present need for generally improved data network experiences.